$ (-2400 \div -8) \div 4 $
Answer: $ = -2400 \div (-8 \times 4)$ $ = -2400 \div -32$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }32\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div32={0}\text{ or }32\times{0} = {0}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }32\text{ go into }{24}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${24}\div32={0}\text{ or }32\times{0} = {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }32\text{ go into }{240}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${240}\div32={7}\text{ or }32\times{7} = {224}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }32\text{ go into }{160}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${160}\div32={5}\text{ or }32\times{5} = {160}$ Since both $-2400$ and $-32$ are negative, the result is positive. $-2400 \div -32 = 75$